John Blackwell
"We're all going somewhere. Best we make the most of the journey if we know it's a bee-line to hell." - John Blackwell John Blackwell was a legendary pilot, and highly skilled engineer, during the Imperial Rebellion, and the Birth of the Republic. Born on Earth, John's father left the Imperial controlled world when tension was rising, and eventually they settled on the E.S.N world of Zarine in 2037, when John was 6 years old. Showing signs of ingenuity from a very young age, John grew up on the icy world, earning high grades in classes, and studying mechanical engineering very early in life. He showed a natural talent with machines, and at the age of 17 began working in a space craft factory on Zarine, producing parts for, and assembling E.S.N fighters. After the disaster of Zarine, in late 2049, John had stolen a fighter from the factory line. Lacking any navigation data beyond a constellation chart he had, and fleeing from E.S.N pursuing him, John was forced to make a random jump into uncharted space. While little information exists on this period of his life, it is known that during his venture, he recovered the Lavinian artifact that was a crucial component of the Dragon's Breath weapon. Eventually,after a short lived career as a space pirate, John joined the Empire in 2050. The records of this are abnormally vague on information, and tampering is suspected. Fairly early into his time in the Empire, John was assigned as leader of a squad of specialists, combat engineers, supervised by Travis Xavier. Generally sent on missions of especially peculiar criteria, Gamma Squad earned a reputation among Imperial military officials. Eventually, Maximilian Wells assigned the squad on a mission of high interest, involving a Lavinian artifact, which tied the group with the Maxwell scandal in 2051. Arbiter Ethan Morell was sent with them, and ultimately assisted the group, along with other notable figures, in removing Maximilian from power within the Empire. After a long career with the Empire as both an engineer and pilot, and earning many honors, John had risen to a high place within the military, and formed bonds with many of his allies, including Ethan Morell, Lilith, and many of the founders of the republic. In the Rise of the Republic in 2057, John sided with the Federal Republic, serving once again as both an engineer, and a pilot, and aiding in the defeat of the Empire. During this time, Ethan Morell was sent to assassinate him, leading him to make the choice of sparing John, resulting in the Arbiter's imprisonment. John served with the Republic for over a decade afterwards, putting his past behind him, yet keeping with Imperial traditions of honor. While still occasionally cold and cynical, John had grown to be a bit more compassionate, and tried to keep a good image. His skill, intellect, wit, and his never despairing attitude inspired many, including such individuals as Avery Reeves. John's death in 2069 over Cerena, being shot down by enemy craft, was a shock to many, his final service to the Republic being preserving the lives of Cole and Richard. He was survived by his wife, Lilith Blackwell, and his daughter Katrina Blackwell. Biography Early life "His name is John. Just turned ten, he tells me he wants to be a space engineer when he grows up." -Lyle Blackwell John Blackwell was born on Earth, to Lyle Blackwell and Lois O'Brian. Divorced at the time, Lyle took custody of John, as Lois was then imprisoned for drug charges. Tensions among the Imperial populace were rising during his early life, and at the age of 3, John was taken to the outer colony of Zarine. He earned high grades in school, despite a tendency for distraction, and for causing mischief. From an early age, John showed a high level of intelligence, though lacked social abilities. Often tinkering with and occasionally fixing machines, he had an aptitude for mechanics, and an intuition for technology. Life on Zarine ESN contractor Galactic road trip Need to work on this stuff In service of the Empire write more you lazy fok Legacy Influence in the Republic writestuffhere Family Write about Lilly, Katrina, and the later Blackwells here. Project Lazarus Write about the Ai here. Category:Character